


Firsts

by OracleOfTheEnd



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Guest appearance by Saren, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleOfTheEnd/pseuds/OracleOfTheEnd
Summary: A few glimpses of firsts for Macen and Avitus throughout their life together





	Firsts

The first time Avitus met Macen, he forgot him almost as soon as he saw him. No wonder, considering he had nothing more than one glimpse at the guy and stuff started exploding everywhere around them.

 

It should have been a simple mission. Land on some deserted moon on the fringes of turian space, shoot the bad guys, get the council’s sensitive data back and leave. But the fact that Saren and him hadn’t even gotten one foot out of their shuttle before thing started going south once again told him that ‚simple‘ was a relative term when you were a Spectre.

 

Saren was in favour of just ignoring the fight and getting on with their mission, but then again, he had also stressed that Avitus was to lead this mission and he was just back-up, so it was not really his decision. Good thing, too, because as much as he respected his mentor, leaving people to fend for themselves just did not sit too well with him.

 

Turned out those guys did not really need the help, something Avitus was sure Saren knew from the beginning. But is wasn’t until they were ushered into a tank at gunpoint that it started to dawn on him. They had somehow stumbled right into a Blackwatch mission.

 

_Ah, the advantages of everything being classified_ , he thought amused as they were escorted through the base they arrived in and he came face to face with a battle-scarred turian who must’ve been the guy in charge and that looked anything but happy to see them.

 

He held up his empty hands to show that he was not here to fight. Not easy when Saren behind him refused to do the same.

 

„We’re Spectres.“, Avitus said and gestured between himself and Saren.

 

„I’ll have to verify that.“, the other turian answered and retreated into the nearest corner of the massive hall they where in to speak into his communication device.

 

 Avitus used the time to quickly sweep the area. A few of the attackers, all batarian as far as he could see, where currently unloaded from another tank, along with their equipment. The rest of them were probably all dead while Blackwatch seemed to have suffered only minor injuries. Not bad. He had heard those guys where good, but to see them in action... no wonder they were popular candidates for the Spectres.

 

„Seems like you’re telling the truth. Still, we are in a middle of an important mission.“, the captain said as he briskly walked back to them.

 

„So are we.“

 

„Yeah? Piss on that. You guys are busy playing the Council’s lapdog while we make sure that Palaven is safe. More important to me.“

 

Avitus looked at Saren, who was still holding his rifle. He could see the fingers twitch next to the trigger, but instead of shooting he just shrugged and turned away. _Your problem_.

 

 Avitus turned back to face the Blackwatch captain with as much authority he could muster.

 

„I’m sure you know that Council law supercedes-“

 

„Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s just that- forget it. Spirits, I can’t deal with you people. Barro!“

 

 The captain turned and waved one of his people over who seemed to be in the middle of fiddling with some of the batarian tech. Despite being interrupted so suddenly, the other man came over as quickly as possible, saluting his captain in the process. The captain nodded over to Avitus and Saren.

 

„You deal with these Spectres. Make sure they get what they need. I have better things to do.“

 

With that he left the three of them alone and went over to shout at a few of the other soldiers to interrogate the prisoners already.

 

Barro turned around to face him and Avitus‘ breath caught. It was him. The guy from before. The one with the piercing green eyes he had caught just the slightest glimpse of from across the battle field. The one he quite forgot for a few seconds.

 

 He came up just short under Avitus‘ chin, slender yet strongly built (no doubt any of these Blackwatch guys could give even him a lot of trouble if he pissed them of enough). The elegant blue markings on Barro’s face told him that he was from Palaven. Of course he was. An elite group like Blackwatch didn’t take just anybody.

 

A cough behind him brought him back to reality. He turned his head towards Saren, who had finally holstered his weapon but was now impatiently drumming his talons on his arm. Still not out of the ‚Let’s shoot them and be done‘-zone, then.

 

He looked back to Barro, who was still waiting on him to say something. Avitus cleared his throat.

 

„I...uhm...my name is...Avitus? Avitus Rix?“

 

„You sure?“

 

„What? Oh, yeah. I’m sure.“

 

„Well, Lieutenant Macen Barro, as you already heard. Guess we’re stuck with each other now. So tell me if you need anything?“

 

„Uhm...“

 

So, what was it he needed again? The location of the thieves? If Blackwatch was in the middle of some undercover mission and they came across those shady guys they would have probably killed them, and maybe got the data back already? Possible, but not likely. Captain Friendly would have probably shoved it in their hands as soon as they arrived just so they would leave again. Points of interest then, a place to sleep?

 

„Maybe I could show you around the base first, if you want? Unless you prefer to keep staring at me, that is.“

 

„Is that an option I have?“

 

It took him a moment to realise that it was in fact him that had spoken. Combine that with Saren’s muttered _Are you serious?_ from somewhere behind his back and all Avitus wanted to do was run away, never to be seen again. But he was a Spectre, not a cadet one day into military academy, so he stood his ground even as the blush crept up the side of his neck.

 

Macen, spirits bless him, just laughed. And what a nice sound that was. The kind a man could fall in love with. One that Avitus definitely wouldn‘t mind hearing more often.

 

„Maybe we should get the tour out of the way first?“, he said and winked at Avitus, who was suddenly hyper aware of the fact that Saren still stood behind him.

 

He cleared his throat again, then stole a quick glance at his mentor. Saren’s face gave nothing away, but he was bound to get an earful later.

 

„That would be appreciated.“, he told Macen and tried to sound as professional as possible.

 

„If it’s alright with you, I’m going to go and scout the area. I’m sure you have everything under control here.“, Saren interrupted before he could say something stupid again and could have sworn he saw Saren’s mandibles twitch in something akin to amusement, but he was gone so fast Avitus might just have imagined it.

 

 

„So... you’re not really what I expected a Spectre to be.“, Macen said and together they left the huge hall they had parked the tanks in.

 

„What did you expect?“

 

„Dunno. Maybe a little more... recon? You seemed to be surprised to see us here. I always assumed you guys were ready for every possibility.“

 

„I can be quite thorough if I want to.“, Avitus said and was suddenly glad Saren was gone.

 

_What are you doing? Shut up!_ , he scolded himself, and opened his mouth to apologise, but Macen was grinning again. Well, at least one of them enjoyed his inability to talk to handsome men.

 

Thankfully he was spared the embarrassment of opening his mouth again, because they seemed to be getting to the part of the base where the interesting stuff happened. At least that’s what he thought, because he had trouble keeping up with Macen’s rapid-fire explanations.

 

„And here is the control center, not that you would need it, captain probably wouldn‘t be very happy if you did, not that he could stop you, but here we are, just thought I gave you a head’s up. Anyway, over here is the med bay, so if you get injured, go right on ahead, the doctor is quite good, just not the friendliest...“ Macen’s voice suddenly trailed off and he gave Avitus a long look.

 

„I’m doing it again, right?“

 

„Huh?“

 

„Everyone always says I talk to fast, it’s just really annoying when everything is going so slowly and that’s why- That is why I usually stick to my blueprints, they don’t complain when I skip the obvious stuff.“

 

Avitus looked at him. It was the first time he saw a bit of insecurity in Macen and frankly he wasn’t too fond of it. He might have only met the guy a few minutes ago, but he liked him, he really did. Maybe a bit too much already, but still.

 

„No, I’m fine. Just maybe... slow down a _little_ , and I will try not to space out while I stare at you.“

 

Macen laughed at that. Good. Definitely worth making even more of an idiot out of himself. 

 

„I can live with that.“, Macen amended and together they continued.

 

„You said something about blueprints? Are you a mechanic?“, Avitus suddenly asked, remembering the way Macen had worked on the batarian loot when his captain called him over. The fact that asking that sort of question made him seem capable of having a none embarrassing conversation also helped.

 

„I’m actually an engineer. Which seems to translate to mechanic to most of these knuckleheads, but whatever.  I like taking stuff apart so it’s all good.“

 

Macen then launched into another one of his fast paced monologues, but this time he seemed indefinitely more excited. It was a good look on him, one Avitus couldn’t bear to interrupt, although he hardly understood more than ‚I‘ and ‚eezo‘.

 

„Oh, that reminds me. Yesterday I was bored, and built this receiver.“

 

„Just like that.“

 

„I told you, I was bored. But that not the important part. I picked up some signals. At first I thought it was the batarians, I hadn’t calibrated the thing correctly yet, but it didn’t add up. Maybe they were from the people you’re looking for? I could show you if you want?“

 

„You- that’s amazing! I mean, that would make my job easier, yes. Thank you.“

 

Macen chuckled.

 

„Alright. Always happy to be of service. My lab is this way. That is, unless you want me to show you the sleeping quarters first?“

 

Avitus stared at him. Did he just? Or was he imaging that?

 

„Saren wouldn’t be to happy with that.“, he said and wondered once more what the hell was wrong with him. _Really? Now you’re being professional?_ Typical that his brain only provided amusingly bad pickup lines when he didn’t need them. Stupid. He opened his mouth to say something better to the guy with the nice smile that was obviously at least a little interested in him too, but whatever he might have wanted to say got stuck in his throat. Macen didn’t seem to mind because he just winked and made his way towards a room that decidedly didn’t look like a sleeping quarter.

 

„Maybe after your mission then?“


End file.
